Libre
by Nahamy
Summary: la discussion sur la plage entre Elisabeth et Jack revus par moi


Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base pirates des Caraïbes  
  
Note : aucun personnage ne m'appartient  
  
Note2 : très très très légère allusion à l'homosexualité  
  
Jack et Elisabeth viennent d'échouer sur l'île de Jack, version revue par moi.   
  
- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de quitter cette île ! Comment avez-vous fait la dernière fois ?  
  
- J'ai négocié ma liberté avec les contrebandiers qui se servait de cette île comme planque. Mais ils sont partis depuis longtemps.  
  
- Et c'est tout ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Bien ! Faisons au moins un feu visible de loin, toute la flotte de Port- Royal doit être à ma recherche.  
  
Une fois chose faîte, Jack s'assit avec quelques bouteille de rhum et attendit contemplant la mer. Elisabeth se décida à rompre le silence.  
  
- Qu'allez vous faire ensuite Jack ? Une fois qu'on nous aura retrouvés ?  
  
- Je vais me lancer à la poursuite du Pearl, je tuerai Barbossa et avec l'aide de Will on mettra fin à la malédiction. Ensuite on voyagera sûres toutes les mers des caraïbes, on sera les meilleurs pirates que cette terre est portée. Moi le capitaine Jack Sparrow, le pirate le plus déjanté et lui, Will Turner, mon fidèle second, le pirate au grand cœur. Et quand on fera escale à Tortuga les gens demanderont « eh t'as vu Sparrow ? » et on leurs répondra « si tu trouves Turner tu trouveras Sparrow ». Ouais on sera inséparable et quand un de nous partira pour l'autre monde, l'autre le suivra. Inséparable, comme les oiseaux. (1) La voix de Jack s'était faite rêveuse, comme s'il se parler à lui-même  
  
- Will ne veut pas devenir pirate, il les déteste.  
  
- C'était avant.  
  
- Même s'il changé d'opinion, il rentrera avec moi à Port Royal, il ne sera jamais un pirate et nous nous aimons.  
  
- Vraiment ? Etes-vous prête à épouser un forgeron fils de pirate Miss Swann ? A devenir une simple femme du peuple ?  
  
- Oui ! Will m'épousera !  
  
- Alors vous le condamnez. Will a du sang de pirate dans les veines, il ressent l'appel du grand large, de la liberté, de l'aventure. Il a ça dans le sang miss Swann, s'il rentre à Port Royal avec vous il est condamné. Il sera comme ses oiseaux en cage, qui accepte leur sort parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ne seront plus jamais libres, mais ils ne sont pas heureux pour autant.  
  
- Vous mentez !  
  
- Vous verrez Elisabeth mais en attendant votre cher commodore vient d'arriver.  
  
Aucun des deux ne réaborda le sujet, la discussion était close.  
  
[Quelques semaines après la fin du film  
  
Elisabeth regarda Will, depuis leur retour il avait prit l'habitude de rester quelques heures seul à contempler la mer et les étoiles. Ce qu'elle avait craint venait d'arriver, Jack avait raison. Cette étincelle dans ses yeux qu'il avait eut à bord du Pearl et de l'Intercepteur s'était éteinte. Will soupira, le troisième en 15minutes.  
  
- Will ?  
  
- Elisabeth ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, excuse moi.  
  
- Va le rejoindre Will.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Va rejoindre Jack. Tu en meurs d'envie. Tu es un pirate Will, cette vie à Port Royal ne te convient plus.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
- Tu n'as à l'être, il m'avait prévenue que cela arriverai, mais je n'ai pas voulut le croire. Va rejoindre Jack Will.  
  
- C'est trop tard à présent, il est parti.  
  
- Quelque chose me dit qu'il t'attend quelque part, et personne n'est plus apte que toi à le retrouver.  
  
- Merci Elisabeth.  
  
Will posa un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune fille avant de partir, seule la lune fut le témoin des larmes inondant les joues de celle-ci.  
  
Gips soupira en voyant Jack complètement ivre se diriger vers sa cabine, deux semaines qu'il mouillait à Tortuga, et le capitaine n'avait pas l'air envie de bouger. Un sac venant de nulle part lui tomba à ses pieds, vite suivit par un visage familier.  
  
- Ca alors William Turner, pour une surprise.  
  
- Content de vous revoir aussi Mr Gips. Quelle nouvelle ?  
  
- Jack se saoul tout le soir, et les matelots en ont marre de rester là à rien faire.  
  
- Et bien larguer les amarres Mr Gips, nous prenons la mer.  
  
- A vos ordres Monsieur.  
  
Quand Jack se réveilla le lendemain avec son habituel mal de tête, il nota tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, il bougeait. Il sortit furieux de sa cabine.  
  
- Qui est l'abruti qui vous a donné l'ordre d'appareiller ? C'est moi la capitaine ici !  
  
- C'st moi, n'est ce pas le rôle du second de donner les ordres quand le capitaine n'est pas en état ?  
  
- Will ? Tu...Tu es revenu ?  
  
- Tu l'as dit toi-même Jack, je suis un pirate ma place n'est plus dans une forge mais sur le mer. A tes côtés, enfin si tu veux bien de moi.  
  
- Avec plaisir moussaillon. Mr Gips déplier toute la voilure l'île de la Muerta nous attend.  
  
Tout l'équipage poussa un cri de joie, leur capitaine était revenu, et c'était un jeune forgeron qui leur avait rendu.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
